The Magical Bond
by ApplesAndHearts
Summary: "Screams echoed through the trees and got drowned in the loud thunder of magical anger. Weak tendrils of purple mixed up with the blazing white light, caressed it and then died down. The white light ebbed away immediately. And then, Emma was gone." - AU 3B - After arriving back in the EF, a new threat compels Emma and Regina to join forces. SLOWBURN SQ!
**Title:** The Magical Bond

 **Author:** Sukie

 **Rating:** M! Seriously, folks, this story is rated M for a reason. It contains descriptions of violence and torture in later chapters. Not for the squeamish. ^^ But, I will definitely give a warning in each chapter.

 **Pairing:** SwanQueen, bit of Snowing

 **Summary:** _Screams echoed through the trees and got drowned in the loud thunder of magical anger. Weak tendrils of purple mixed up with the blazing white light, caressed it and then died down. The white light ebbed away immediately. And then, Emma was gone._ \- Alternative 3B - After arriving back in the Enchanted Forest, a new threat compels Emma and Regina to join forces while coming to terms with their unique magical connection.

 **Note:** Completely AU from the moment on they arrive back in the Enchanted Forest. Emma and Henry go back there, as well. Robin Hood, Roland etc will probably not make an appearance. This is my own spin on 3 B :) So, it will definitely NOT follow the official canon storyline. Sorry, OQers. This one is SQ all the way :)

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Never were. Never will be. Just borrowed them for a fanfictional ride :)

 **Last, but not least:** _Constructive_ criticism is always appreciated. If you find any major grammer and spelling errors, please let me know (I'm not a native speaker). If SQ is not your cup of tea, please refrain from posting ANTI-SQ comments. Don't like, don't read. :)

 **The Magical Bond**

 **Chapter One - The Disenchanted Forest**

It was gone. Her beautiful town. Swallowed by purple mist that slowly dissolved, its magic still tingling on her skin. Regina took a deep breath and tried to dismiss the suffocating feeling of loss. It had been a curse, after all. A sign of her past evil deeds. Of her uncontrollable anger. But it had also been her home. The place where she had raised Henry. The first bricks in her road to redemption. She sighed. It was lost to her forever. She now had to walk her path to goodness in the Enchanted Forest, the very place that had witnessed her descent into evil. Its ground was soaked with the blood of her victims and she could only hope that it wouldn't swallow her whole and drown her in it. Regina closed her eyes and suppressed a shudder.

"Mom, are you alright?" At least, Henry was with her. He would guide her through the darkness of her past. She opened her eyes and smiled at him gently.

"I'm fine. Just a little...wistful."

"Aren't you happy to be back?" She could see the excitement in his eyes. He was ready to conquer the mysteries of this fairy tale land. To explore its magic. Fortunately, he was too young to understand that dreams and nightmares often walked hand in hand. To Regina, her old home was nothing but pain, darkness and failure. A black hole of loss. Daniel had died here. As had her innocence. No. She definitely wasn't happy to be back. She wrapped her arm protectively around Henry's shoulder and looked around her. Those who had stood by her as she had undone her curse (the Charmings, Henry, Granny and Ruby, Belle, Neal, the pirate and a bunch of dwarves) were scattered across a clearing in the middle of the White forest. Regina squinted her eyes as she stared into the shadows around her. Something was definitely wrong. She remembered these parts of her old home like the back of her hand, but they had never been this eerily quiet. No birds, not even the rustle of leaves. Nothing. A shiver went down her spine as she felt something move in the darkness. Without a second thought, she summoned a fireball into her palm and pushed Henry behind her body to shield him.

"What is it?" Snow asked, worriedly. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and lifted her bow, ready to strike immediately.

"Not sure." Regina replied and watched as the small band of heroes around her drew their weapons as well and approached the shadows. "Something is wrong. It's darker than it used to be. Too quiet. It feels as if the light is being snuffed out while we're speaking. Not a pleasant feeling, I may add."

"Last time, when Emma and I got sucked into the hat, things looked different here. Most of the Enchanted Forest was a wasteland." The former bandit said, bow drawn, knitting her brows in concentration.

Regina rolled her eyes: "Yes, but since I undid my curse, everything should be back to the way it was before. And it clearly isn't."

"All right," Snow addressed her companions, "Let's take a look. Stay close. We don't want anyone to get lost. Don't venture too far."

Everyone nodded, (Regina merely rolled her eyes) and spread out to investigate the lurking shadows. The former Evil Queen told Henry to stay close behind her as she walked into the darkness.

"Regina, wait!" Emma called out and caught up with them, panting slightly. She looked completely overdressed in her long, jade green ball gown. She cursed as her heeled foot got stuck in a root and if it hadn't been for Regina's strong grip around her bicep she would have tumbled to the ground. "Thanks," she muttered. "I can't even walk in this outfit, let alone fight." To proof her point, she stumbled again but caught herself and straightened the silver headband that adorned her hair. She looked like the fairy tale princess she would have been, if Regina hadn't cast the curse. A pang of guilt hit the brunette. Emma looked as displaced as the former Evil Queen felt. She was again dressed in a dark, revealing gown with her hair pinned into an elaborate up do. Regina sighed. The old style didn't fit her anymore. She had moved on. Her wardrobe obviously hadn't.

"Let me help you." She finally offered and waved her hand until purple mist swallowed both women. As it lifted, Emma and Regina were both dressed in comfortable pants, long sleeved shirts and fur vests. Brown colors for Emma, black for Regina. Emma looked at her new outfit with appreciation and drew the sword from its sheath that was attached to her belt.

"Not what I had in mind, but this will do!" She swung the sword aimlessly and Regina jumped back.

"Careful, Swan! You'll definitely need fighting lessons." She smirked as Emma blushed and turned around to continue searching the darkness. They held their breaths for a while, but nothing seemed to be out of place. The dense foliage filtered out the sunlight and grass softened their steps. They checked behind bushes and trees, but eventually the brunette closed her palm to extinguish the flame. "Nothing. This is strange. Let's go back." She put her arm protectively over Henry's shoulder, as they returned to their group. They were the last to arrive back at the clearing. Snow visibly relaxed when she saw her daughter unharmed and, noting the silent shake of Regina's head, addressed the group in a loud and clear voice:

"All right, everyone. We haven't found anything suspicious. But that doesn't mean we are safe. I suggest, we make our way to the Royal Castle immediately. Hopefully, that's where the others are headed, too. It's time to take back what is ours. I hope, people will come and join us as soon as they realize their rightful King and Queen are back."

Her eyes drifted to Regina who had watched her with a blank stare. It was now or never. She needed to know if Regina would start her vendetta again, or if, by any chance, she would accept Snow's leadership. Everyone watched tensely, as the brunette approached her former stepmother in royal, determined demeanor. She looked at her expectantly, blue eyes piercing into brown ones.

"What about you, Regina? Are you on our side?"

Regina narrowed her eyes and curled her upper lip. The woman in front of her still possessed the ability to annoy her to no end. Not long ago, she would have crushed her heart for such a bold question. But things had started to change. Her feelings toward Snow weren't the burning, devouring hatred they had once been. She was more like an annoying fly that kept buzzing around Regina's head.

"You are welcome to join us. It's your choice. I just need to know if you have our back! Because if you don't, our ways will part right here." Snow added, chin raised, eyes flashing with determination.

Everyone else stared at the two brunettes, eager to hear if they had gained a strong ally or if everything would return to the way it had been before the curse had swept them away. The air felt tense with unspoken emotions and neither one of the queens backed down. Gazes locked, jaws clenched and both minds figuring if it was possible to overcome their complicated past.

Even Henry held his breath. He stood close to his adoptive mother, her arm still wrapped around his shoulders. He had pushed her away so many times, scared of her dark side, scared that she cared more for her power than for her son - but she had proven him wrong. Her love for him had won out and he would not let old grudges drive another wedge between them. She was his mother and she was part of the family. Whether she wanted it or not.

His fingers brushed her arm and he looked up at her. "Mom. I need you. And I need them as well. Please. Stay."

His words snapped her out of her glaring duel and she looked at him, eyes huge and full of regret.

"I would never leave you, Henry. Never." She kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek. He nodded and put his hand over hers. Regina smiled softly and then looked back at her former stepdaughter tensely.

"I'll come with you. You'll need all the magical protection you can get. In fact, I think, it's time for your daughter to fully embrace her destiny as well."

All eyes shot to Emma who furrowed her brows in confusion. Regina sighed impatiently.

"You need magical training."

Snow stepped between them immediately: "I don't know if that's a wise decision…"

Regina rolled her eyes and snarled: "What are you afraid of, Snow White? That I will corrupt your daughter?"

Snow held her ground and answered calmly: "I don't want her to learn Dark Magic."

"Look around you, Snow. This world is dangerous. We aren't in Maine anymore. We don't know what lurks in the shadows. I am strong, but I'm not omnipotent. I need back up."

"The fairies…" Snow started, but Regina interrupted her immediately.

"…are useless moths. They don't teach magic. And we don't even know if they'll join us. Emma is strong. Don't waste her potential because you're afraid of me, _princess_!" She spat angrily and stared at her former nemesis challengingly.

Snow drew a huge breath to reply, but was pulled back by her daughter. Emma looked at them furiously.

"Stop this. Now. We don't have time. And, frankly, I'm annoyed that you don't even ask for _MY_ opinion."

Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest and swallowed back a snarky comment. "So, Ms. Swan, would you mind telling us?"

Emma rolled her eyes at the brunette and then looked at her mother: "I think, Regina is right. I need to control my magic. I need to be useful." When Snow wanted to comment, she just lifted her hand. "I trust her. For some weird reason, I do." (She ignored Regina's snort) "I don't think, that she would do anything that hurts Henry or jeopardizes his safety. Let me do this. If you want Regina to be a part of this group, you have to start trusting her."

Snow exhaled softly. Emma was right, even though with Regina trust didn't come easily. But she was willing to take the first step. She looked at her former stepmother, whose features had softened during Emma's speech. Henry smiled at his blonde mother.

"When do we start with the lessons?" Emma asked Regina, and their gazes locked for a moment. Snow couldn't decipher what they were thinking, but she wasn't blind. She knew that her daughter and her former nemesis shared a deeper understanding, maybe even some weird kind of friendship. If Emma trusted Regina enough to accept her as her mentor, than maybe it was Snow's turn to give her one last chance. For Emma's and Henry's sake. And for the sake of the warm hearted teenager that had taught her about the magic of true love all those years ago. A small part of Snow White had never stopped adoring the woman who had once saved her life. It was the part of her that had forgiven the Evil Queen over and over again. And it was the part of her that now pulsated with hope.

"As soon, as Snow leads us out of this dreadful place." Regina replied with the hint of a smile. She then looked at Snow and said without her usual sass and sarcasm: "I will take care of her. Trust me on this."

Snow nodded and visibly relaxed. Charming had watched their heated exchange silently and put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "They'll be fine." He assured her and added: "We'll need all the help we can get."

"I want to believe, David. I really do." Snow whispered.

 **...to be continued...**


End file.
